


【TSN】Ayo（ME）,短END

by alagev



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: Mark下了一個指令，Eduardo，決定遵從他。





	【TSN】Ayo（ME）,短END

**Author's Note:**

> Mark下了一個指令，Eduardo，決定遵從他。

 

 

Mark下了一個 **指令** ，Eduardo，決定遵從他。

 

Mark **說** 了STOP，大寫的，不容拒絕，與本人的氣勢相當。

 

Eduardo花了一點時間思考，畢竟Mark是用舌頭在他背上書寫，他隔著襯衫咬他，在Eduardo吃痛反抗，在他出聲之前，Mark朝他嘴裡塞了一棵櫻桃糖，於是一半的Eduardo費盡心思的含著融化的櫻桃糖，另一半試圖展現刻意為之的冷漠。

 

空氣很 **冷** ，而Mark很 **熱** ， _非常_ 。

 

否則櫻桃糖不會化的那麼快，Mark遞給他的那顆，透過舌尖，沾滿唾液，他的手伸進他的後腰，襯衫被一寸寸拉扯出來，Mark的手踰矩的侵犯他的空間，兩腳腳尖抵著他的腳後跟，而Eduardo意識到他犯了錯。

 

一是他挑到錯誤的西裝褲，黑色的，緊貼著臀部，他讓手掌數倍大的布料包覆著大腿，沒有一寸裸露在外，否則現在摩擦肌膚的該是別的東西，別的，高溫的東西，會在他身上烙下一整片隱形的燒傷疤痕。

 

_嘿，別碰。_

傷疤說，對每一個不是Mark Zuckerberg的人抗議。

 

_滾開。_

_很疼，你弄痛我了。_

傷疤用盡全力尖叫，Eduardo忍受著各個部位間歇性的痙攣，他沒辦法跟傷疤妥協，他就是沒辦法。

 

但傷疤在Mark面前拒絕彰顯自己的存在。

 

除非Mark願意用嘴唇碰碰它，那它願意停止歇斯底里的渴求，誰讓腳尖的主人阻隔了脫逃的可能。

 

這種邀請與縱容值得另一場官司，Eduardo不得不投降，這很惱人。

 

不比貼身的衣服更過分。

 

Eduardo認為Mark應該選擇先解開前面的皮帶頭，或者更多的扣子，但Mark沒有，他的手，平常緊握滑鼠的那只，像失去控制的游標，接連錯過三個會讓Eduardo顫抖的地方，這顯然不合邏輯，因為Mark就壓在他身上，緊緊貼著，拙劣的控制力度，他的僵硬彷彿大腦承載過多的訊息，導致Mark的行為就像在猶豫是否要把Eduardo按進面前的門板裡，做成最邪惡的標本。

 

畢竟他不知道自己還能不能理解拒絕的真實意思，抑或錯誤解讀，把Eduardo的沉默當成執行鍵。

 

同樣的，他也能把Eduardo的不反抗視為同意。

 

_我懇求我的特權還存在，縱使我親手殺了它。_

Mark的動作總在太粗爆與太緩慢之間猶豫不決。

 

Eduardo很想告訴他，Mark的遲疑會成為他的COD，Eduardo ‧ Saverin的COD。

 

就像剛剛，他們分坐在辦公桌的兩端，Mark拿不準該用什麼溫度直視他的眼睛，導致Eduardo的視網膜被溢出來的痛苦給灼傷，這不是菸蒂按在身上的烙印，迅速而醜陋，而是慢慢累積的，逐漸加重他的傷勢，直到他眼中只剩下Mark的輪廓。

 

Eduardo在會議結束前起身，突兀的闔上電腦，中斷一旁交談的聲音，很不得體，很不 _Saverin_ ，他沒空理會，甚至沒有回頭看任何人一眼，就離開了會議室，Mark迅速起身，眼神緊跟著Eduardo的離去的身影， _我會跟他談談_ ，他孤傲的宣布，人們點點頭，表示許可與理解，Mark接收後隨意的扔到一旁，衝了出去，他快步趕上Eduardo，走到他前面，沒有拉扯，叫罵，他咬著舌尖盯著Eduardo的手沉默，收起滿身的躁動，抬起頭直視對方的臉孔，但Eduardo擦著他的視線而過，沒有交集，Mark不發一語，藏起他不想接觸的疼痛，小心翼翼引領對方，到他專屬的，比較私密的，空無一人的會議室。

 

他們一前一後走進去。

 

喀擦。

 

Mark反手帶上門，Eduardo靠坐在長型的木製會議桌上，Mark雙手放在背後，抵著門鎖。

 

你要讓我走嗎？Eduardo問。如果我不想談的話？

 

Mark收緊握住門把的手。

 

因為Wardo就坐在他的辦公大樓裡，他的會議桌上，他的。

 

但Eduardo本人不是。

 

Mark不敢回答。

 

Mark無法回答。

 

顯然他的沉默是錯誤的，幾秒後，Eduardo笑了，無奈的那種，Mark痛恨的那種，我跟你沒什麼好談的那種，從Sean身上學來的，嘲諷意味濃厚的那種，笑聲中夾著嘆氣，他跳下會議桌，稍微整理了一下衣服，然後他走到Mark面前，說， _祝好運_ ，以及， _再見。_

何其殘忍。

 

Mark放開門把，退到一旁，在Eduardo轉動門把的時候嘴角揚起奇怪的弧度。

 

他知道門打不開。

 

Eduardo也該知道他不應該打開。

 

一扇門，把世界隔絕成有Mark Zuckerberg跟Eduardo Saverin跟沒有有Mark Zuckerberg跟Eduardo Saverin的兩邊。

 

他們應該在同一邊的。

 

這才正確。

 

Eduardo沒有回頭，後面站著一只名為Mark的暴君。

 

暴君脫掉他的西裝外套，暴君拉起他的手，手分別放在左右兩邊的門框上，暴君說，你可以說是我強迫你的。

 

你不用勉強自己抱我。

 

暴君的嘴唇壓在Eduardo的領子上方，被迫露出來的，頸子的部分。

 

Mark整個人都在發抖。

 

 

 

如果他想吃到更多的櫻桃糖，如果他學會怎麼正確的拆開包裝紙，那Eduardo會努力調整自己的呼吸，堅持著不要在Mark的手中 **破碎** 。

 

像 **過去** 那樣。

 

 

 

一顆毛茸茸的腦袋從衣服下擺鑽了進來，Mark的舌頭濕潤而黏膩，櫻桃糖的味道，移動過的地方搔癢難耐，他懷疑這次背叛的是神經，怎麼可能如此鮮明，Mark舔他的感覺，穿透皮膚，直接寫在Eduardo的心臟後面。

 

Mark **說** 了STOP，再一次，用舌頭一筆一畫勾勒，寫的無比工整。

 

意味著 _靜止_ ，意味著 _別走_ ，

 

另一個錯誤，Eduardo仰起頭，讓Mark能掐著他的脖子，溫柔的引導他吸氣與吐氣的頻率，Eduardo確實完美的武裝了自己，除了眼睛，裡面的水氣多的像是整個星球都在哭泣。

 

然後他點點頭，轉過身。

 

讓Mark吻了他。

 

 


End file.
